


Replacement

by AshaCrone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bestiality, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshaCrone/pseuds/AshaCrone
Summary: Shiro, after being captured then escaping the Galra, wrecks his pod on an alien world. He's alone, he's injured, and he's accidentally killed an innocent alien when he crashed.Now there are kits without a mother and a hunter without his mate. Shiro does his best to be a replacement, while waiting to be rescued. Kink meme fill





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt
> 
> From: (Anonymous)  
> After being captured by the Galra again and managing to escape, Shiro ends up stranded on an alien planet without his lion and with his cybernetic arm damaged and malfunctioning. He's captured by a primitive alien to serve as a replacement for its dead mate, to take care of its motherless children and give the alien a warm body to fuck as often as the mood strikes.
> 
> They can't communicate. The alien is really strong, and Shiro can't escape or fight it off. But its children are sweet little things and latch onto Shiro immediately, and Shiro starts to care about them. Stockholm syndrome sets in, and soon Shiro settles into his new life and stops fighting back when the alien rapes him.
> 
> Optional bonuses:  
> \+ Shiro is intersex or an omega, and he's afraid that the alien can get him pregnant since he's not on any sort of birth control and the alien always finishes inside him.  
> \+ He does get pregnant.  
> \+ The alien fucks him in front of the children, and at first Shiro is horrified by this, but eventually gets used to that as well.

Shiro put the small kit to his breast, and hoped.

It had been… he wasn’t sure. Two local days, at least. They were longer than Earth days, but not by much. Two days since he had arrived here. Two days since he had come back to himself, gasping and aching, after his pod had crashed. 

He had found himself in someone else’s nightmare. 

Fiery death had come down from the sky, colliding with the massive interconnected branches of the forest’s middle layer, leaving a wide swath. He could hear shrieks of fear and pain, and had gotten to his feet and plunged into the fire to find a litter of small, furry aliens trapped in a hollow where they had huddled to hide. He had to use his mechanical arm, and he had bitten his lip until it bled to keep from screaming in pain as it glowed hot, helping him punch through the fallen branches blocking the way out.

He gathered the little ones to his chest, all three of them, climbing out and running away as the tree collapsed on itself in flames.

He heard the kits cry as he fell to his knees, letting them scramble away towards a large one. They rubbed on its flanks, seeking reassurance, but there was none. The kits all stopped as they realized what had happened. 

The big alien was holding another of their kind. While the big alien was, well, big, with thick white fur and gray dapples, the fur that remained on the other one was brown and gray. The rest of it was cooked meat.

Shiro looked at it, looked back at the kits and the big one and his old pod… and passed out to the sound of their yowls of grief.

It took a while. Whatever universal translator had worked with the Galra didn’t seem to work on these aliens, but he managed to start piecing bits together. His pod had crashed near the big alien’s home, and somehow killed his mate. The kits had been playing nearby and hid when they saw his pod coming in.

The big alien hadn’t killed him, though he could have. His size was on par with a Galra, but he walked on all fours. This species resembled snow leopards with thumbs. They vocalized rarely. Instead they seemed to communicate via sign language, but there may have been even more than that. Shiro, try as he might, was unable to do more than attempt to gesture at them.

Yet he had given Shiro food and water, and the kits had been his blanket since waking up in the alien’s simple hut. Shiro started calling him Ryan, as it rhymed with lion. 

Then he had noticed the kits weren’t doing so well.

They would go up to Ryan, nuzzling his chin and passing close to it, begging for food. He had left then returned with a beast, body still steaming in the cool air, but they had rejected it, crying louder.

They had gone to cuddle with Shiro next, repeating the same dance, begging, licking his chin and nuzzling and Shiro-

Never in his life had Shiro been grateful to be an Omega. But, right then, he desperately wanted what he could give these little ones. He had taken their mother from them and if by some miracle his body could give them what they needed-

So he put the smallest, the sickest and most hungry to his teats, breathing in its smell and prayed. 

He had heard stories of Omegas being able to nurse like this; he hoped that he could do it as well. 

He almost lost the smallest one.

It took another two days for his milk to come in. His chest swelled, and he had to be careful as all three took their turns, almost overwhelming him in their need to suckle. They drained him dry in turn, while the third one would cry and whine but would get to go as soon as he filled again. 

He dubbed the littlest one Yuki, and the two other ones became Hana and Momo. One of the things he did manage pretty quickly was to learn the signs for their names, even if the rest of the language seemed hopelessly beyond him. But having them happy and playing around him and trying so _hard_ to show him the language and their world- 

At those times he was well aware of Ryan watching them all with still, silent indulgence. 

It was odd, those moments, to feeling the large alien’s eyes on him. After the first time he had tried to feed Yuki and failed he had been afraid that Ryan would attack him. The large alien had sidled up, presenting his flank to appear larger. Shiro had almost panicked, putting the kit down and then baring his throat and holding still as Ryan pressed his face close to Shiro’s, and breathing deep. His tongue was rough, as it was dragged over Shiro’s scent glands at the back of his neck, his armpits, eventually moving down to Shiro’s groin. He let his legs fall open, vulnerable to those thick canines as he felt Ryan’s warm, humid breath over his cock and then his pussy. 

He fought down a hysterical giggle at his brain’s choice of words.

He could feel the barest brush of those teeth over his skin, snagging the fabric of his pants, pulling but not quite ripping them. One heavy paw was on his knee, keeping him from closing his thighs even if he wanted to.

Ryan’s feline nose buried itself in his pussy lips and Shiro’s fingers dug into the dirt floor of the hut as he was suddenly wet, wet, wet as his adrenaline spiked, leaving him feeling sloppy and open and a sob escaped him as Ryan pulled back, absently licking his chops.

After that his relationship with the male alien, such as it was, became… odd.

Ryan had brought him back food after that. Shiro assumed it was because he realized that Shiro was making milk and therefore needed food to be able to do it. He appreciated it; not only did he bring back meat (raw, but it wasn’t like Shiro hadn’t loved basashi back home) but other types of foodstuffs. (Some of which were, surprisingly, cooked). 

He watched Shiro nurse his kits, then would come over and groom him with tongue, paw-like hands carding through his hair, absently ripping clothes. The kits were rough on his clothes already, tearing at the knees and elbows with their small claws, kneading on his tits as they nursed. When Ryan finally pulled free his pants, leaving him almost completely naked… 

He was damned grateful for his little furry bedwarmers after that. 

Ryan also would groom himself, and that was… interesting. In ways that made Shiro blush, feel embarrassed or… god help him… hot and horny.

Whatever species this was, they were flexible. Flexible enough that self-fellatio was more than possible. And, as it turned out, Ryan’s species had a cock and balls like humans. Well, not like _humans_. His balls were the size of mikans sheathed in fur. His cock had a pointed head, nubs covering the length with a thick bulge in the middle that became wider the closer he came to coming until he took himself in hand and-

He should have felt filthy, watching Ryan pleasure himself. But he did it without hesitation, without shame or self-consciousness and the kits seemed to care not a wit if he did so in front of them after they had been groomed and fed and were snuggled up against Shiro for the night. All it did was fill the air with musk and made Shiro’s mouth water and his pussy feel open and needy.

Time was hard to measure in space, on a different planet where the days and nights ran at different intervals. He wasn’t sure how long it had been since he had been able to get away from the kits. At this point, his best guess was that it had been months.

And while he had been able to sneak out and finger himself after the first time Ryan had scented him, once the milk had come in he hadn’t had a free moment.

But the kits were asleep, and Ryan had dozed off, and he wanted to keen from how is cunt ached to be filled up.

His clothing was gone by this point, and he had shed the shreds days ago. His short cock had filled, but he bypassed it, plunging three fingers into himself and adding a fourth a tick later. He covered his mouth with his metal hand (it seemed to have self-repaired enough to be functional but not weaponized) to keep himself from screaming, to keep still, to not draw attention-

Except that he looked up in time to see that Ryan _was_ awake, and _was_ watching him, and his heavy erection had slid out and he was palming it and-

Shiro barely muffled his shriek as he came.

Ryan’s eyes were half-lidded, and he didn’t bother to stay quiet as he brought himself to orgasm.

Shiro wondered when his sanity started leaking out of his ears.

After that, he was aware of Ryan constantly watching him. Constantly aware of him bringing Shiro presents: fresh meat, salt, some dried herbs, a few actual blankets and pillows and nesting materials. 

He was also getting the kits to eat solids. Meat, along with nursing from Shiro. They didn’t like it so much at first, but after what felt like weeks they were actually eating more than nursing. The kits became more willing to venture away from him, willing to play outside of the hut and to explore the trees around their home without him carrying them or his direct supervision.

It left him feeling adrift, lost and confused. Caring for them had been his purpose since he had arrived on this world. He hadn’t considered leaving because he had to atone for what his escape from the Galra had done; but now that goal was accomplished. The kits would survive without him. 

Three days after the kits had finished nursing entirely, Shiro had followed them out to play. Everything seemed safe; he had never seen predators nearby, and the silence was broken only by the sound of calls from the local avians. They looked more like flying lizards than birds, but… He made the sign for ‘caution’ to them as they ran off. 

Their tails twitched in a cheeky ‘understand!’ reply. 

He let out a long sigh as loneliness nagged at him. He needed to get back. He had to get back-

He jumped two feet in the air when Ryan materialized behind him, literally breathing down his neck. Sharp fangs pricked the skin where his neck connected to his shoulder and Shiro froze. 

He really should have seen this coming. He _really_ should have seen this coming. If he no longer had a purpose to help the kits then Ryan had no reason to leave him alive-

But he never bit down, just used the pressure to force Shiro to his hands and knees, one large paw stroking over the spot where Shiro’s tailbone would be, before squeezing his right ass cheek and moving lower to press a finger into his cunt. 

Shiro’s jaw dropped in surprise, mewling as his fingers delved deep, deep enough to touch his cervix and making Shiro shudder. Ryan pulled his fingers free and vocalized, a chirp that sounded pleased, before taking a long lick up Shiro’s spine to his ear before nipping it. Shiro shuddered, holding still as Ryan’s teeth tugged on him, almost hard enough to draw blood-

And he was trapped, unable to get free as his body was covered by the much bigger one above him, dense fur against his back and thighs, the pointed tip of Ryan’s cock pressing on his cunt as it forced its way inside- not fast, but inexorable, pulling back an inch before another was added- and Shiro tried to move, to get away, but the big alien held him fast and covered his mouth with his paw as he shrieked.

Ryan growled softly when Shiro put his teeth to his hand- and slammed his hips up and Shiro felt the tip of his cock bump his cervix, so deep, so big, stretching him wide as those nubs pressed _everywhere_ and-

His fingers scratched furrows into the bark of the branch under his fingers, his knees were scraped raw under the force of Ryan’s thrusts. He howled into Ryan’s hand as the alien never slowed, just pounded, cock swelling wider as he found his own pleasure.

Shiro thrashed as he came under the onslaught, bucking hard but then forced down again as Ryan continued moving, not stopping or giving Shiro a rest as he brought him to another orgasm before coming himself.

How long he came, Shiro didn’t know, but Ryan’s semen was hot and slimy and it never seemed to end, flooding his womb, making his belly feel tight and full and Shiro thought his middle was bulging with the sheer volume of it. The swell of Ryan’s dick kept most of it inside until it went down, and Ryan pulled free.

The smell of it as it spilled out of Shiro had him dazed, feeling Ryan roll him over to lick his tits, down to his crotch and thighs to clean him with his tongue. Shiro shuddered, legs twitching as his fangs nipped his pussy-lips.

He looked up at Ryan, mouth open when he returned to hover above him, legs spread obscenely wide on either side of his waist. Shiro didn’t fight when Ryan rubbed his returned erection through the slick still welling up from his vagina, before sinking inside again.

Shiro wrapped his legs around Ryan’s middle and hung on for the ride.

After that, sex happened a lot.

At first, it happened out of sight of the kits. Ryan would let him get up, go down to the river to clean himself and follow. Shiro was afraid to tell him ‘no.’ There was no guarantee that the alien would understand him at all, and if he rejected him, Shiro was aware he could very well starve.

The first time they fucked in front of the kits, though, almost pushed him past his limit.

Ryan had brought back meat, quite a successful hunt and was acting excited, cheerful; his erection was bobbing between his legs as he trotted to hut with his kill in his mouth. Shiro’s jaw had gone slack at that, but the kits couldn’t care less as they fell on the beast he had slain. They had been learning how to help clean and prepare the meat, and their own happiness at the great kill was palatable. Shiro joined in, helping them clean and scrape the hide, cut meat from bone and to sort out the parts to use for tools. 

So excited were they that they started licking at his chin, his tits, nuzzling his belly before bounding off to swat and play with each other before pouncing their father and running off again before he could swat them. The feeling it gave him was confused and bizarre – his babies were babies again but they hadn’t been and now it was so adult was it adult? – before Ryan pounced him as well, nuzzling his neck, knocking him down and thrusting his head between Shiro’s legs to eat him out with exuberance. 

The kits ran up as Shiro tried to shove Ryan away, laughing in embarrassment and feeling his face flush with surprised arousal. They swarmed him, one sucking his chin and purring while the others found his tits, nipping and sucking and he came so hard he screamed, startling the not-birds. Ryan’s whiskers came forward in what was obviously a laugh and licking his chops, pushing his children off Shiro and covering him, lowering his hips to pound his dick into Shiro’s wet cunt. The kits kept crowding them both, rubbing and playing around them.

He saw stars when he came. 

Shiro almost ran away… but the kits just didn’t care, instead snuggling against him again, following him when he left the hut, crying whenever he was out of sight.

But after that, the sex almost never _stopped_.

He wondered if all that come was making him fat as his belly began to grow heavy. He almost didn’t notice at first. He had started to feel sick because, he thought, he was so embarrassed by having the kits (who just kept growing so fast) watch as Ryan took him. 

He got used to having semen leak down his legs, though, and getting instantly slick whenever the alien came near. It stopped mattering that the kits watched, or touched him and his tits and his chin and body whenever Ryan decided to mate him. It became a comfort to have his pride with him at all times as he slowly started to get a hang of their sign language, even if he seemed to be missing some component of it.

He almost didn’t panic at all the first time he felt the kits move inside him. 

The pregnancy went quickly, far more quickly than a human one. 

The first time he gave birth was terrifying. His body felt like it had been taken over by a force he had no control over. He had no medical support, no doctors, nothing but his own instincts to guide him and those, well, those were shit. He tried to sign what was happening to his pride, and they had helped into his nest that Ryan had built. Ryan and the kits were with him as he walked, finally squatting to push out first of his own children into the world.

Ryan had nuzzled his two new offspring and seemed to approve. Hana and Momo were fascinated, while Yuki sulked, hiding outside for days. All Shiro cared about was that they were healthy, even if their eyes and ears were closed and they had far less fur than their siblings, but they seemed to be able to walk both upright and on all fours, with his black body hair. 

Time seemed to flow differently on different worlds. He wasn’t sure how long he had been here, away from galactic conflict, away from being the Black Paladin, away from being the broken Champion. 

Soon though, he got used to the seasons of this world. His second litter was moving under his heart when winter struck. They were born as the snows came.

He managed to make clothes for himself out of hides, and he was warm with the weight of his pride around him. They still lost Momo, though, to the predators that had come up from the forest floor. They all mourned, and avenged her, together.

Summer and autumn had passed, and Shiro had felt the quickening of his third litter, when the Black Lion streaked across the sky.

It had been a very, very long time since Shiro had used a spoken word, watching as his human friends, and Allura (in the uniform of the Black Paladin) came to the door of his home.

It seemed okay though. None of them knew what to say either.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know this until recently, but someone did a sketch for this fic. 
> 
> It's fucking good, but like this fic, is INCREDIBLY NSFW. But, if you are so inclined, please look [at Loinchop's self indulgent sketch](http://loinchops.tumblr.com/post/156894245754/uh-fairly-squicky-overly-self-indulgent-stuff) over there.


End file.
